Brothers in Weed
by Yunaman
Summary: Squirtle invites Bulbasaur over at his house to smoke pot.


Brothers in Weed

''What's this you're going to show me?'' Bulbasaur asked jumping with energy while travelling with his best friend and bro Squirtle.

''You'll see. But I guarantee you're gonna like. You're a grass pokemon aren'tcha?''

''Yeah, I am. But what does that have to do with anything?'' Bulbasaur asked bewildered.

''Just be patient!''

''But I can't be patient. You said it's gonna be something out of this world. And I wanna see it now.''

''Stop being so hyperactive!'' Squirtle scolded the small grass pokemon.

''Oh, ok!''

Both of them continued on their way to Squirtle's house. After reaching the secret pokemon town hidden in the forest miles away from the perversity of humanity, they were greated by a few of the local farmer:  
>a hunchcrow and a Persian. They greated them back and hurried for Squirtle's house.<p>

The two best of friends entered the house and Squirtle locked the door.

''Uhhh...Dude, why did you lock the door?'' Bulbasaur said growing rather concerned because of his friend's actions.

''It's because that thing I'm gonna show you is a secret.''

''Guess that makes sense.''

Squirtle's parents weren't home today. His mom was visiting her aunt this week and his dad a Snorlax was at work at the local cement factory and this necesatated that Squirltle looked after himself while his dad was at work.

''Wait here!'' The blue turtle said to his friend while he ran off into his room to get something.

Bulbasaur was siting patiently on the designer mud and wool fauteuille and was lost in his thoughts.

''I wonder what Squirtle's gonna show me. He's talked so much about this thing.''

Squirtle came back. He was carrying a small potted plant in his hand. It had irregular star shaped leaves.

''This is the secret. It just looks like a plant to me. I guess since I'm grass type, I can appreaciate it,  
>but I've never seen this type of plant ever in my life.''<p>

''This is a very special type of plant I've been growing in the garage. It has magical properties.''  
>Squirtle explained with a innocent smile on his face. The smile seemed too innocent.<p>

''Magical? I think you've lost it, bro.''

''Well, that's what I think it is. Regardless you should try it.''

''I'm not so sure it's safe.''

''Of course it's safe. Don't knock it, 'til you try it.''

Bulbasaur flinched for a moment. The plant looked suspicious to him, but then again this was his friend.  
>Could Squirtle be lying? This was quite the dilemma for him. He decided to act quickly without thinking.<p>

''Err... I guess I'll try it! What harm could it be?'' Bulbasaur said with a calm and curious voice.

''Knew you'd agree to it.'' Squirtle was overjoyed.

Squirtle then took the plant and along with some paper he had left over from art and crafts made a few joints. They were somewhat unprofessionally made, but what do you expect from a teenager growing pot in his dad's garage.

''TA DA!''

''Now what?'' The green spotted quadruped pokemon said.

''We smoke it.''

''Smoke it? Don't we need a fire type for this?''

''Don't fret. I have everything under control.'' Squirtle said and pulled a small zippo lighter from the underside of his shell. ''I always have one for just such an occasion.''

He then used the lighter to light both of the joints and handed one of them to Bulbasaur.

''I'm not so sure about this.'' Bulbasaur said. His face showed many emotions: sadness, reluctance, disgust,  
>lust and melancholia.<p>

''Having second thoughts?'' Squirtle said while inhaling the smoke from his joint.

''NO! I'LL DO THIS!'' Bulbasaur almost roared with pride like a lion and took a deep inhalation of the pot. He started coughing immediately, but kept on smoking anyway. At first he didn't feel anything, but then his eyes dilated, his heart rate decreased, his testicles dropped and he started feeling weird. The world felt somehow different for him, somehow better, more peacefull.

''I feel...weird, dude!'' Bulbasaur barely choked out, high out of his mind.

''I know. Isn't this the best!'' Squirtle said as he was being engulfed by the marijuana smoke.

At this point the whole room was filled with smoke. Both of them sat there on the floor with big dopey smiles, their eyes red, their mind nearly hallucinating, their hearts filled with calmness and pleasure.  
>They had become one with the forest, the sea and the neutrino emmissions of the sun.<p>

''Man, this is so good. I don't know what I was thinking back there.'' Bulbasaur said while giggling all the time.

''See, I told ya.'' Squirtle replied.

But at this moment the door broke and two pokemon emerged out of the wreckage. As the smoke cleared,  
>because of the newly created opening, it was evident who the two new pokemon were. It was Primeape and Graveler.<p>

''Pokepolice, mathafucka! You're both under arrest for illegal drug possesion.'' Primeape said.

''We didn't do nothing. You've got nothing on us.'' Squirtle said almost panicking.

''You think we're this stupid. You're under arrest. Anything you say will be used against you in court.  
>You have no right to an attorney. You're sentenced to a hard and painfull rape and jail.'' Graveler said while he and Primape revealed their huge cocks.<p>

And then they raped them and threw them in prison.

Moral of the story: If you smoke weed you'll get raped!

FIN 


End file.
